


we don't gotta be discreet

by noobishere



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, but without the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: Being friends with the broers has trained Robbe into smelling bullshit from miles away."What did you do," he says, even before Aaron has the time to muster up the courage to open his mouth.(a.k.a the one where there's fake dating but not really)
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	we don't gotta be discreet

  
  


Being friends with the broers has trained Robbe into smelling bullshit from miles away, and the way Aaron is walking toward him like he has a proverbial tail between his legs has alarm bells ringing in his head. 

"What did you do," he says, even before Aaron has the time to muster up the courage to open his mouth. 

Aaron rubs the back of his neck, eyes anywhere but on his. 

"I may have done something stupid."

Robbe doesn't say anything in response, only raises his brows.

"It's just, Amber was actually giving me the time of her day and I just wanted to impress her so I told her I had some good scoop and—"

"Aaron." Robbe gives him a stern stare down. He has a feeling this scoop has something to do with him, and at Aaron's wince, Robbe is dreading his next words. 

"Look, I just— I panicked, okay? I told her you— I told her you're dating Sander. Because of the, you know… the gay thing…"

The _gay thing_ that Aaron had so delicately mentioned is Robbe's disastrous coming out. It was a fucking mess and it's still kind of an open wound. And of course he had to drag Sander into this mess.

"Why the fuck would you say that, Aaron?" He sighs. "Really, tell her you have herpes or some shit, why does it _always_ have to be me you throw under the fucking bus."

"I'm sorry, man, but you know the girls are obsessed with your gayness."

"My gay—" 

Robbe can't believe the things Aaron says sometimes. Can't believe he's even friends with him. He takes a deep breath. 

"This is your mess, Aaron, not mine," he says, resolute, slinging his bag more securely on his shoulder, ready to get the hell away from this conversation.

"Come on, Robbe, you gotta help me out," Aaron is practically begging, grabbing at his jacket. "I really, _really_ like her. If she finds out I’m lying she’s not gonna even look my way anymore."

"What do you think is gonna happen, exactly?" Robbe asks. "You want me to, what? Hold hands with Sander when she's around?"

"I mean, sure—"

"And then? Once she's seen us holding hands, you're gonna tell her we broke up?"

"Well… "

"Because that does not sound suspicious at all, Aaron."

Aaron groans, defeated. "Dude, I don't know!"

Robbe clenches and unclenches the tight grip he has on the straps of his bag, deliberating.

There are many reasons why this is a terrible idea to even consider. He’d be enabling Aaron’s impulsive habit of spewing bullshit when he talks to a (according to him) cute girl by participating in said bullshit. He’d be complicit in lying to Amber too. And the worst case scenario is they are found out and he’d be getting more shit than he already does from Moyo. 

There’s only one reason why this might not be such a bad idea, but Robbe isn’t _supposed_ to consider in the first place. 

The longer he keeps quiet, though, the more hopeful Aaron gets. And Robbe knows Aaron knows he has trouble saying no, it's actually a real problem that he needs to address.

" _If_ I decide to do this," Robbe starts, giving Aaron a pointed look when he perks up. "I'd have to ask Sander first."

"Pfftt, he'd say yes in a heartbeat, don't worry," Aaron replies, like Sander saying yes is a given.

Robbe feels his ears burn. "Shut up."

Aaron is bouncing on the balls of his heels. "So? You'll do it?"

"You owe me big time." Robbe jabs a finger at Aaron’s chest. Aaron nods enthusiastically in response. He adds, in warning, “Jens and Moyo can never know about this."

Aaron groans. "Oh god, no. They'd never let me live this down."

Robbe nods, satisfied. He turns to leave when Aaron adds,

"And don't worry about Sander; he'd take any excuse to hold your hand."

He sounds so genuine Robbe almost doesn't flip him off. Almost. 

Aaron is still a dick for using him to get a girl. 

  
  


*

“So does this mean I finally get to show you off?” 

Is what Sander says once Robbe has finished ranting about the mess Aaron got them into. He looks more excited than pissed, and honestly, Robbe is a little put off by the lack of support.

“Sander,” Robbe groans, thumping his head against the headboard. “This is serious.”

Sander looks at him from where he’s sketching at the end of the bed, a certain gleam in his eyes — the one he gets when he's goading him to laugh or smile.

Robbe schools his face, willing himself to not melt at the way Sander is scooting closer, all the way from across the bed to where he’s sat, lower lip jutting out into an exaggerated pout.

Once close, Sander plants his right cheek on Robbe’s shoulder, arms and legs thrown over him and clinging. Robbe shifts against his pillows to get comfortable, burying his nose into Sander's hair and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“You know,” Sander says in a low whisper, his breath warm. “We don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.”

Therein lies the problem.

The only reason why going along with Aaron’s stupid shit isn't such a bad idea is because _technically_ he wouldn’t be lying. If he does this, he wouldn't actually be fake dating Sander, he'd be dating Sander out in the open. 

“I want to,” he mumbles into Sander’s hair. “I’m kinda done hiding this.”

Because as much as Robbe has been out for months, he's still a bit hesitant to disclose his relationship with Sander. The broers can be downright insensitive with their teasing, and he's done being the brunt of the joke. He’s also still pissed that Aaron exploited him to impress a girl. If he goes through with this, to Aaron, Robbe would be convincingly fake dating his own boyfriend. The opportunity to turn this around and make a fool of his friend instead is too good to pass up on.

“Besides.” Robbe grins when Sander responds with a curious noise. “Can you imagine the look on Aaron’s face when he finds out?”

Sander huffs in laughter. “You’re evil.”

*

Robbe has managed to ignore Aaron’s incessant texts and silent looks throughout the whole day but now, school’s over and he’s on his way to meet up with the boys. Much as he dreads coming face to face with Aaron, the guy probably won’t ask him about the thing with Sander outright, especially not in front of Jens and Moyo.

When he arrives at the school yard, he sees the boys lounging by the big tree. Aaron is the first to see him, of course, waving his arms around to catch his attention. Robbe snorts, acknowledging with a sharp nod. Only as he comes closer does he notice first Yasmina, with her hoodie pulled up over her head, before he sees the rest of the girls and he almost stops in his tracks.

Yasmina notices his hesitance and frowns, eyes questioning, but Robbe only answers with a winning smile, hoping she’d drop it. She does, thankfully, not before staring meaningfully at him of course. 

They all move together towards the school entrance. Robbe quickens his pace when conversations start to veer on hanging out together, no thanks to Aaron. He knows what Aaron is trying to do and honestly, even if Sander agreed to play along, Robbe still feels a bit wrong-footed. 

Brewing in his foul mood, Robbe doesn’t notice how the chatters around him have halted to a stop. What brings him out of his brooding is a soft, cheery, _hey_ , from somewhere to his left. 

He completely freezes, blinking dumbly.

Because there Sander is, leaning against the brick wall. The weather has gotten a bit chilly so he’s wearing his beanie and underneath his leather jacket is that cream jumper Robbe loves seeing him in so much. He looks absolutely ready for cuddles that Robbe immediately melts at the sight of him.

He makes a beeline towards Sander, face stuck on a slack smile, not quite believing he’s right here, actually at his school to pick him up.

“You really came,” he says, breathless.

When Sander pulls him close, hands on his hips, Robbe goes willingly. He rests his hands on top of Sander’s shoulders, aware that they’re both flush together from hip to toe but not caring, not when Sander is looking at him like that.

Sander leans down, brushing their noses together. It’s such a sweet gesture, Robbe’s toes curl, entirely charmed. He doesn’t even roll his eyes when Sander’s chaste smile turns teasing, because he can never ignore a pass at making a double entendre, and says cheekily, “Like a good boyfriend.” 

He _does_ roll his eyes when Sander keeps looking at him with an expectant grin, waiting for him to react, so he pulls him by the collar of his jacket into a kiss.

It’s just a small peck, and they _have_ kissed in public before, but never this close to school grounds. Robbe feels a certain thrill at finally letting himself be, sighing at the feeling. He pushes onto his tip toes, wanting to get closer, kiss deeper, but he’s thrown back to reality when he hears a sharp squeal and a flurry of stammering. 

Not in the mood to witness his friends’ reactions, who are probably gawking at him, Robbe hides his face into Sander’s neck, tightening his arms around his shoulders, letting him deal with them.

Amber is the first to string enough coherent words to ask, “You guys are together, _together?_ ”

Sander’s chest rumbles with a chuckle, unbothered. Robbe bites his lip when he feels the arms around his waist tighten, chest filled with warmth at the way Sander proudly says, “Yeap.”

“So you guys are like, boyfriends?”

“Mhm.”

“Wow.”

“I know, right?” Sander agrees, tone completely unironic. “Robbe is definitely _w_ _ow._ ”

Robbe clicks his tongue, emerging from his hiding spot to give Sander a glare. Last thing he needs is for his friends to lose their shit even more, making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. He looks over the group, not making eye contact with anyone, and jerks his head towards Sander, whom he’s still clinging onto, and mumbles, “Meet my boyfriend.”

Before they could even respond, Robbe drags Sander by the jacket, throws a dismissive _bye,_ and walks away. He ignores his friends' protests and Sander’s light chuckles, just wanting to get away as fast as possible.

Once far enough, he finally relaxes. 

Sander slings an arm around his shoulder, knocking their heads together. “That went well.”

Robbe steps closer, slipping a hand underneath Sander's jacket to grip onto his sides, and hums in agreement. It went well only because he had diffused the situation before it could blow up further. He’s pretty sure if he checks his phone later, with how much it’s blowing up, he’ll find a flurry of texts demanding explanation, but that’s for a later time.

True enough, hours later, when they’re both snuggled in bed, Robbe checks his phone and the boys have bombarded him with so many questions Robbe refuses to answer, only responding with a laughing emoji.

What takes the cake is Aaron’s message, sent to him in private.

_Dude, you guys totally sold it!!!_ 🤯🤯

And Sander, who’s been peering over his shoulder to read through the texts, throws his head back and cackles. Robbe shakes with helpless laughter, leaving his friend on read.

*

In the end, it was Jens, in his true chill fashion, who suggested they all hang out at the flatshare. He called it a pre-party session, but Robbe knows they’re just going to grill him about his relationship, _especially_ when Jens reminded him to make sure Sander would be there too.

“So when exactly did you guys started dating?” Jens starts, without any preamble.

Everyone is in the living room, filling up the small space. They arrived at the same time, as if they had planned this behind Robbe’s back, which they probably did, so Robbe didn’t have time to prepare himself, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of people standing at his doorstep. They’d said their hellos and pushed past him, leaving him dumbfounded. When he snapped out of it and stepped into the living room, everyone had found a spot except on the two-seat sofa, leaving it vacant for him and Sander, the focus of the interrogation session that Robbe finds himself in at the moment.

It’s a bit over the top, but Robbe expects nothing less from his friends.

Sander has an arm slung over the back of the sofa, his fingers trailing gently over the skin on Robbe’s neck. He answers the first question with a shrug. “Two months ago.”

Moyo frowns. “But how? When did you guys even hang out?”

Robbe raises a brow at that. “Uh, when I wasn’t hanging out with you guys?”

At Moyo’s offended look, Robbe rolls his eyes. “Dude, between spending time with you guys talking non-stop about girls and their fuckability,” he says, smirking when he hears Milan’s surprised cough. “And spending time with a guy I have a crush on, it’s really a no-brainer which one I’d choose.”

“That’s a fair answer, actually,” Yasmina pipes up, getting nods of approval from the girls and Sander. 

Robbe grins, grateful for the support. He snuggles closer to Sander, resting a hand on his thigh, ignoring the coos from the girls. “Next question.”

That seemed to be the green light everyone has been waiting for because the moment he said that, questions come pouring in and not surprisingly, from the girls, mostly Amber and Luca. What gives Robbe immense pleasure is the look of discomfort he sees in the broers’ face. When Luca asks what’s their favourite part about each other with that look in her eyes, Robbe knows she wants a racy answer, and he’s about to risk it all, to actually indulge her just to see the boys squirm for once, but Zoe interrupts with a stern voice.

“Okay, that’s enough.”

And just like that the group disperses. The girls all migrate to Zoe’s room, Milan retreats to his own and the boys stay put.

“But man, who would’ve thought,” Jens says. “We’ve hung out multiple times and I never suspected anything.”

It’s true enough. Ever since the beach trip, the boys were kinda all over Sander, the college kid with the artistic flair and bad boy image — good for their vlogs, getting in those views. Sander never agreed to being in any of the vlogs but he still came to join them whenever Jens or Moyo invited him along.

Sander raises a brow. “Really?”

“Yeah, man,” Moyo says. “I mean, we all knew _you_ had the hots for Robbe, but not the other way round.”

“He's been pretty obvious to me, though.”

Moyo scoffs. “I wouldn't have known, anyway.”

Sander hums, his tone dangerously blasé that it has Robbe sitting a bit straighter. “'Course not, you've never paid attention to him.”

Robbe bites his lip. There’s an awkward, tense silence. It’s not often someone stands up to the boys, especially Moyo, and as much as Robbe appreciates Sander putting his friends in their place, he has an aversion towards confrontation.

“Nothing’s more interesting than talking about pussies, am I right?”

Because they’re boys, like Milan would have said, they don’t really apologize, merely put up their hands in surrender.

“Okay, chill.”

“Point taken.”

Robbe sags against Sander, dropping a kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, a silent thank you. Sander shoots him a smile in response.

“I’m gonna go and see if we’ve got any beers left,” he says. Once he’s sure Sander is fine, he heaves himself up with a loud exhale. 

He takes his time to stretch, but in reality he’s shooting daggers at the boys. Moyo responds with a petulant shrug, Jens concedes with a roll of his eyes, shooing him off, and Aaron just looks properly chastised. Shooting one last glance at Sander, winking at him when he sees he’s already looking, Robbe turns toward the kitchen.

There’s only four bottles left in the fridge, so Robbe scoops everything into his arms and closes the door. He curses loudly when he sees Aaron materialising behind it, almost dropping the beers in his surprise.

“Dude,” Aaron is whisper shouting. 

Robbe frowns when he sees him vibrating. “What?”

“ _Dude,_ ” he says again, voice pitched even lower that Robbe can hear his throat grinding at the strain. “You guys are fucking _selling_ it!”

It takes Robbe a few seconds to make sense of what Aaron is saying and when it does, he just stares at his friend, at a loss for words. He doesn’t understand how someone can be so obtuse. 

“You even had a whole fucking backstory. You guys are _committed_.”

Robbe huffs out a laugh, shaking his head in defeat. Careful not to drop the bottles in his arm, he slaps a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, gripping him tightly. He grins when Aaron just looks at him, confused. Robbe’s amusement grows the deeper Aaron’s frown does and he doesn’t hide it.

Patting him one last time, Robbe gestures to the living room with a tilt of his head. “Come on.”

Aaron keeps nudging him, begging him to explain but Robbe ignores him.

The rest of the night is spent drinking and playing poker, Robbe all snuggled up in Sander’s warmth.

*

When he and Sander both make their relationship Instagram-official, he gets a message from Aaron, right after the other had liked his _and_ Sander’s post.

_Damn you guys are going all out_

_You should ask him out_

_I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes_

  
  


_You should worry more about asking Amber out_

  
  


*

“So when are you gonna make a move?” Robbe asks once he’s had enough of Aaron staring longingly at Amber across the school yard, laughing along at something one of the girls are saying.

Aaron sighs forlornly. “I don’t know, man.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

When Aaron doesn’t elaborate, Robbe thumps him on the back.

“I just. Don’t know how to approach her.”

“Easy,” Robbe answers. “You walk up to her.”

“And then?”

“You talk.”

Aaron groans. “That’s the problem. Every time I open my mouth, I always say the wrong thing.”

Robbe studies his friend. Aaron is still looking at Amber but he looks miserable now, his shoulders drooping with his downturned lips. To be honest, Robbe’s always brushed off Aaron’s Amber-crush, doesn’t really think he’s being serious about it with the way he still checks out other girls, but he looks downright heartbroken. It's a good thing Jens and Moyo aren’t joining them.

“What do you like about her?”

“Huh?” Aaron obviously didn’t expect that.

Robbe nods toward Amber.

Instantly, Aaron gets shy, scratching the back of his head and smiling like an idiot. “I don’t know, she’s just the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. And she’s even prettier when she smiles. Sometimes I just wanna tell her she looks good.”

“Then tell her.”

“But Moyo said—”

“Aaron, when has Moyo’s advice ever worked?”

They both watch as the girls start packing up their things to head to the next class. Robbe nudges him. “Come on man, you made me your scapegoat, you’re not backing out now.”

Aaron sits up, jiggling his right leg. He looks at Robbe for support.

“You got this.”

“I got this,” Aaron says. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and marches over towards where Amber is the last one left, caught up with something on her phone. 

Robbe watches the way Aaron’s confident strides gradually diminish to a shuffle the closer he gets to Amber, shoulders pulled up to his ears when Amber finally notices him and looks at him with a raised brow. She looks bored out of her mind, but then — Robbe notes with excitement — her lips are pulled into a soft smile and she’s tucking her hair behind an ear, nodding to something Aaron’s saying. She gives him a small wave, lip bitten in a shy smile before she hurries away. Aaron whips his head around, grinning and giving him two thumbs up.

Robbe laughs.

*

It didn’t take long for both Aaron and Amber to announce their relationship. 

Robbe scoffs at the photo Aaron just posted on Instagram; a selfie of him and Amber with their cheeks pressed together over a dining table. It’s probably the place where they had their first date.

It's sickeningly sweet.

He likes the post anyway.

*

It’s a few days later and the excitement of seeing your friend getting a girlfriend is overshadowed by the looming group presentation they had to prepare for. Robbe is again paired with Aaron because he’s bound by the bro code no matter how much he’d wanted to do the assignment with someone else.

Which is why he and Aaron are currently hunched over the coffee table in the flatshare’s living room, sheets of paper and books littering the surface and their laptops open in front of them. They’ve been doing this for two hours now and Robbe is almost done with his part, hoping that Aaron is too because he can’t take much of this any longer.

He’s absorbed in his reading when he hears the buzzer. Before he could check, Milan is already bounding down the hallway, calling out ‘ _I’ll get it’_. He brushes it off as one of Milan’s Grindr dates and turns his focus back to his assignment.

What he doesn’t expect is the figure he can see from the corner of his eyes, hovering by the door. He looks up at the same time someone says, “Knock knock.”

And Robbe is grinning before his brain even registers the sight of Sander leaning so casually against the doorframe. “What are you doing here?”

Sander shrugs. “Needed a breather.”

Robbe thinks he hears Aaron’s confused ‘ _Hey, Sander’_ but pays it no mind, discarding his notes before pushing up to his feet. He’s in front of Sander in three long strides and grabs him by the shirt for a kiss that Sander is already leaning into, smiling when he hears Sander let out a pleased hum. The kiss is short-lived however, interrupted by the sound of someone choking on a cough. 

Breaking off the kiss with a frown, Robbe finally notices Milan sprawling on the floor of the hallway, his phone directed towards Aaron. Rolling his eyes when Milan shoots him a wink. 

Robbe turns around to face Aaron, leaning his entire weight against Sander’s chest. Feels smug when Sander tucks himself into his back, chin perched on his shoulder as he no doubt looks on, amused at the weird noises Aaron is making.

“Wait. I thought— Weren’t you just— you guys are _actually_ boyfriends?”

“Yes, Aaron,” Robbe says, voice sickeningly sweet. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“This entire time?”

“Yeap.”

“And when I first asked you?” Aaron tries again.

“Yes, Aaron.”

“Fuck,” Aaron groans. He doesn’t seem too upset though, already shaking with helpless laughter as he drags a hand down his face. “You’ve been playing me the whole time.”

“You deserved it.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron concedes, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry man.”

“All good now.”

“Besides,” Milan pipes up from the hallway, being his usual nosy self. “We’ve got plenty of blackmail material.”

Aaron thumps his head on the table.

*

_You won't actually show that video to anyone_

_right?_

_Who's anyone?_

_…..amber?_

_And ruin your picture perfect image?_

_Never_

_It's just insurance, for me_

_For what?_

_For your future dumb ideas_

_Okay fine_

_I'm really sorry btw_

_Yeah, well_

_What have you learned from this_

_ugh_

_That I shouldn't treat you like a token gay_

_Thank you_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you know that ‘they seem to be very good friends’ meme? yeah, that’s aaron. it also may have been the sole inspo for this 
> 
> the sobbe withdrawal is getting severe, folks. may we survive this drought


End file.
